1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a gas flow structure and a webbing take-up device.
2. Related Art
There are webbing take-up devices configured to control a gas generator to achieve switching capability between a mode rendering locking of an end portion of a specific torsion shaft (a energy absorbing member) not possible (non-lockable), and a mode rendering locking of the end portion of the specific torsion shaft possible (lockable) (see for example Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2007-84042). For a gas generator in such devices configuration is made with a door portion provided to a gas blowing section, such that gas is blown by opening (deploying) the door portion. In such cases a gas flow path is secured by setting a portion facing the gas blowing section at sufficient distance to the leading end of the door portion when the door is in an open state.
However, it is sometimes not possible to apply a configuration such as this in, for example, devices with limited installation space for the gas generator by the relationship to peripheral equipments.